A New Chance
by Lord rage quit
Summary: Pyro is the kind of person you want to have your back in a fight. He cares about his friends and wants to protect the people of Remnant. Even those who treated him badly because of him being a Faunas. He just wants to protect people, get stronger, and keep HIM at bay. But there's only so much you can do... right?
1. Chapter 1

**I have really gotten in RWBY as of late and I'm just in one of those moods where you want to write something and watch it go from there. So lets begin**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RWBY characters besides Pyro and a few other OC's I'm throwing in there.**

Man I hated the academic portions of classes but there was no place I rather be. My teachers were excellent people, I couldn't ask for better friends and I most certainly loved the combat classes. Although HE tends to come out more when I got into trouble fighting wise. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Pyro Treygen. I know it's funny my last name sounds like tree guy and my first name is Pyro. But alas I can't help it. My parents did have a sense of humor. One thing that stands out to me the most about myself is my eyes have feline slits instead of round eyes, and I got two bright orange striped tails. I mean two tails come on that's pretty cool. But being a Faunus regardless of how cool I think it is, I know I would be shunned by most people if they found out I was a Faunus. But that was neither here nor there if they didn't know about it did they.

I don't know who my real parents are and that saddens me greatly but everything happens for a reason. My adoptive parents however, were in my eyes, for a very long time and I still admire them today, saints, yeah they were saints to me and I love them. I miss them but alas tragedy seems to follow me wherever I go. They both died in a car accident when I was around 16 years old. I was a train wreck for a good solid 6 months until my lifelong friend, Theo, got me out of it. I still owe him to this day for that, that cheeky bastard.

It's weird, my aura unlocked on its own one day when I was walking home from school, I tripped on the sidewalk and fell face first into the concrete. It didn't hurt like I thought it did. I was so happy to tell my parents I ran home as fast as I could and told them. I still don't know why but they burst into tears, out of joy or sadness or something else I still don't know. I discovered my semblance when I was 8 years old. I am really resistant to any kind of heat. Cold doesn't affect me but not like heat. I've tried burning myself, setting myself on fire and even put my hand in some burning oil. And I didn't feel a thing.

Well enough about me, it's time for the reason you came to talk to me, the solutions to your problems as you called it. But to get those answers you will have to listen to the whole story.

* * *

"God dammit Theo, I told you for the last time I can't help you with the calculations from Mrs. P's class, she knows we do everything together and if I just give you the answers, she'll know something's up and you know how she gets."

"Yeah, Yeah I get it. I'll just do them later. But hey I got an idea, my dad is out of town... lets use his garage so we can work on our weapons. I know you still have ideas on how to improve your claws and I have a few ideas I wanna test out on Artic wall"

Ahhh Artic Wall, Theo's pride and joy. It took him months to come up with the idea of that amazing contraption. And he's just now coming up with more ideas. Artic Wall was a sword and shield, Battle Axe, and a short range shotgun all in one. He gained power when he got direct hits on targets with it and then he would convert that power into a physical manifestation of his Aura. He then released the Aura shot through the two barrels at the bottom of the shield and boom goes the dynamite.

"They aren't just claws Theo you know that. They are Pain and Tolerance. And don't forget that these claws haven't lost to you yet."

Pain and Tolerance. My prides of joy. They are metal gauntlets on each arm and with a swift flick of my wrists the claw parts stretched onto my hands encasing them in the highly fire resistant metal that I made these out of. The reason why I chose that specific type of metal was because inside the gauntlets were tubes that led to a container that was super reinforced so that they would not break. Inside that container was a shit ton of Red dust. Because those tubes in my gauntlets went to the top part of the gauntlets that converted the red dust in to a really large flame. Like a flamethrower just with a lot less reach. And the only way the flames spewed from P&T was when I brought the gauntlets together. There was a special kind of magnet that struck a switch that made the necessary spark to ignite the red dust thus creating said flame.

"One day Pyro I'm gunna beat you and the victory will be oh so sweet." He smirked

"Yeah well, until that day comes good luck. You're gunna need it."

 **(One Year Later)**

Well this sucks. The majority of my friends got into Beacon. Even Ruby got accepted. How the girl that's two years my junior got in I will never know. But I will say this though, she has got one hell of a mind for weapons. Theo got in as well, and I'm happy for him. His dream has always been to become a great hunter like his dad and he always said the first step was to get into Beacon, well now he's achieved that step. I wonder what the reason was that I didn't get in. Was it because I was Faunas or was it because I lacked enough skill. I hope it's the latter and not the former.

Well today went fantastically. I failed two tests, couldn't get the courage to talk to Yang... again. Yang Xiao Long... The blonde with a fiery temper. She's funny, has personality and not too bad on the eyes. But compared to me, I'm a slug. I can't believe that I act- wait a tic, what's that taped to my door?

 _Dear Pyro Treygen, You have been accepted into the prestigious academy of Beacon on the very high praise from the esteemed Dr. Goodman. We hope that you accept this invitation and we hope to see you attend our school. Sincerely Head Master Ozpin_

Ok... couple of things. Who the hell is Dr. Goodman? And did Ozpin really write this letter. Oh well, I'M GOING TO BEACON!

 **(After Ozpin's speech)**

Well that orientation was depressing. It's like Ozpin didn't really care, oh well. Theo, he's here and he's with... Yang. I don't know what the deal is why I can't even keep a conversation with her without freezing up. He tried to wave me over but he knows of my 'problem' and I think he's doing it to get under my skin. Oh well maybe I can find Ruby and have a chat with her about Crescent Rose or P&T.

And she's talking to another guy already. Man I know a lot of my friends were going here but I don't see anybody I know well at all. Well whatever, I'm starving lets see if I can find the cafeteria. Oh look that didn't take long. Time to get me a Tuna Sandwich.

I wonder who that is. She's sitting all by herself. Maybe she doesn't know many people. Ahh whatever I need to talk to someone otherwise I'm gunna go crazy.

"Is this spot taken?"

"No"

"Can I sit down?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?" man she really likes her short answers.

"Do you ask everybody this many questions?" screw it I'm sitting down

"Not particularly no, why?"

"You're very talkative."

"You're very observant miss...?"

"Blake... Blake Belladonna" Cute name, although she plays the stoic silent type well. wait a minute I know that smell anywhere. particularly because I sort of smell like that. I don't smell that nice but when you have a nose like mine it's not hard miss.

"So what type?"

"Excuse me?"

"What type of heritage to you have to cover it up with a bow?"

"How did you-"

"Takes one to know one Blake, or were you too busy to read your books that you don't look at the people you're talking to?"

There we go, now she looks up. She doesn't realize that my eyes aren't the only thing I got from being a faunas. Oh whoops there goes one tail. She doesn't even expect the other one yet. and now the second one comes out.

"You have two tails? How- What- I don't understand."

"Yeah, never seen it before, besides myself but I've heard of it. It's a mutation in the genes that if the child has parents that both have tails, and the child themselves recieve a tail, that there is a very small chance that this mutation will occur. A very small chance. At least as far as I've seen."

She looks almost sad... Well she's probably fine.

"Well Blake it's been fun but I got to go make sure my friend doesn't get into any trouble. He's quite known for it back at signal."

"Really?"

"Well to be honest, we got into trouble together, it was near impossible to keep us apart."

"And he knows about...?"

"Yep, and his exact words were 'How could I call myself a human being if I hated you because of a tail, or have cat eyes? I would hope my family raised me right'" Her face says it all

"Now I know why you look sad, but not all humans are as bad you think."

 **(The next morning)**

"So Theo, we still planning on teaming?"

"You think I'd pick someone else? Come on your my best friend, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, me neither. Plus you'd be lost without me." That was gunna push his buttons.

"Other way around bud."

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin sure nows how to give a riveting speech

"Now I'm sure many of have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put and end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today" She's got a great attitude. Poor Ruby, she must be so nervous right now. But she's a big girl as she puts it. Who drinks a lot of milk.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of the time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to work with someone you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"What?!" and there she goes.

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not be hesitant to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." _I like this guy_ Shut up Inferno

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, then return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grad you appropriately. Now, are there any questions?"

"Yeah, Um sir-"

"Good! now take your positions"

Alright he's done. Time to fly as it were, this will be easy as tuna fish pie. 3 2 1 and lift off. Alright Beacon here I come.

 **Whew that last scene took forever to write. So it looks like Pyro just barely squeaked in but how did he get in that will remain a mystery... for now. Also who is Inferno? Well will always find out later. Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now for chapter 2. It's the Beacon initiation where we find out who Pyro's Partner is going to be and who his teammates are going to be as well. So without further ado lets begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Ruby just my OC's**

I never knew flying could be so fun. Unfortunately for me I lost sight Theo, halfway through the flight but if I;m right he should be close. Oh shit! Incoming tree. come on P&T extend. There we go, I love that feeling of the metal around my hands. Alright spin around the tree and land on the ground. Alright good landing. Lets see, first step find a partner, hopefully Theo, second step, make way to the temple.

"Nailed it." Shit that was Yang. Can't let her see me, there that bush.

"Hey Ruby, that you?" Stay silent Pyro you'll just freeze up anyway. "Huh, must have been nothing."

Whew that was a close one. Alright time for me to start making my way towards that temple, ruin, whatever it is. What was that rustling?

"Friend or Foe!?" I called out. Man I really got work on my stealthiness.

A very stocky boy and a whole lot taller than me , and I'm a good six foot, with cropped black hair a big toothy grin approaches me. That is not Theo.

Friend Comrade, no need to worry. I am no Grimm." well crap there goes my plan for Theo, well this guy is going to be my partner for awhile better start off smart.

"Greetings friend, my name is Pyro Treygen might I ask what is yours."

"HA HA HA, such manners in a place we find ourselves surrounded. My name is Yosef Braninski, pleasure." Wow this guy certainly is laid back but that is my type of guy.

"Oh, you are Faunas yes?" Why would that matter... Bah I should not judge too quickly.

"Yes, I am, is there something the matter?"

"Far from it my friend, my brother-in-law is one of such heritage. You have no fear of me be a Bigot. I may though be a little curious from time to time. I forever wish to learn something new." wow this guy was incredibly open about his views, but that's what I want in a partner, someone who doesn't care about species but your character.

Wait more rustling... this doesn't smell good at all.

"Yosef... get ready. I smell Grimm." I didn't smell many but that could always be a trick of the nose, I wasn't attuned to Grimm like I was to other things.

"Yes, with your claws and my great sword, we should make for an interesting pair yah? Let us give these Grimm a reason to fear us."

"You read my mind Yosef, because fear is kinda my thing." Alright lets see if my new clothes are like my semblance. Lets light em up. Sweet my new cloths work just fine.

"My friend if I didn't know you were on my side I'd say you look absolutely terrifying, but this is good. We must use this to our advantage. Beowulf 12 o'clock"

I duck and I see the broad side of his giant great sword smack the wolf like creature with enough force to send it through 2 trees. There, smaller one charging

"Yosef, delayed roll." He seem to get me as the Beowulf missed his head by an inch. As the wolf creature slashed I slid under him just enough to get close to shred my claws into his relatively soft hide. There was two more charging at us.

"Yosef launch me with your blade at those two." "Right" I jumped up and in one fluid motion sent me flying towards the two. I twisted my body so that I was spinning right in between them tearing up their sides to all hell. While I teared through them, Yosef was already running up to them to finish them off with a swift chop to the head.

"You know Yosef, not many people can move like that while holding something that huge and be dextrous with it. What's your Semblance? Some kind of super strenth?"

"Ahh not quite friend. If I can pick it up I can make it lighter. Why don't you try picking up little Blue here." The blade was a dark blue color and was a foot shorter than me. It looked simple enough besides the small crystal embedded into the pummel. Alright bend the knees and Lifffftttt. Holy crap that's heavy. I didn't even get it off the ground.

"You see, not so "easy, but let us continue. We must get to the temple soon. The quicker we get this done the better we do.

"Agreed, maybe we'll run into another pair along the way."

I see Theo, he's with a girl a really short girl I might add, well she's just as tall as Theo so it's fine. She has hair as long as Yang's but it was less unruly. She was also wearing a, I guess you can call it a battle skirt, and her weapon looked like some sort of rifle, but knowing Beacon it probably could change into some kind of melee weapon.

"Theo!"

Yo, Pyro what took you so long? The Temple is just up ahead. Also by the way this is Racheal Thomas."

"Got stalled by a couple of Grimm, nothing to big. And nice to meet you Racheal, my name is Pyro Treygen."

"Ah, so you're the Faunas."

"Excuse me?" that sounded like a really snide comment.

"Pyro. I'll tell you later. For now let's get to those relics." Well he doesn't seem to be in a good mood.

Wow this was some view. There was a crushed tower and half of the bridge was collapsed, craters every where and pushed over pillars. And... Rose petals? how did I not hear this? Looks like Little Ruby was busy with something.

"Theo you see that, the rose petals?"

Yeah, looks like little Red was busy here and Yang as well. I know those craters anywhere."

"Mind explaining you two?" Wow she looks annoyed with something

"Ruby Rose, good friend of ours and a really good fighter, only thing I don't get about her is the giant scythe she carries around that's twice her size."

"Giant Scythe? What is so special about Giant scythe?" Did Yosef forget something in that sentence? Oh well

"Yeah, this is more of Pyro's field but its also a big gun-"

"She's told how many times and you still can't remember? It's a customizable high impact sniper scythe. Things kicks like a mule." Yosef seems intrigued while Racheal still looks annoyed. "Look the temple is across the way from the battle field left behind by the sisters, lets get down there and see what's left."

There weren't that many relics left for us to take as we got there. Though the only two matching left were two black Rook pieces.

"Comrades, I vote that we both take the Rooks, I sense that having matching pairs is important to the construction of our team." he got unanimous vote of a thumbs up practically. As we made our way back to the cliff where we got thrown from we discovered a slightly big Grimm, say about the size of a deathstalker but it wasn't the scorpion look alike, it was an Ursa, it was a very big Ursa. And it was alone which surprised me. Usually there's tow or three. Either way I don't want to leave this guy out here, besides he's already sensing something's up.

"Guys we need to take him out fast, he's going to move up on us pretty quick if we don't do something. Theo since I know for a fact you can take a hit and go on the defensive and from what I've seen from Yosef you can strike it down pretty fast if you can get the drop on it. Racheal what can you do?"

"I can provide cover fire and as a healer if need be."

"Healer? Because of your Semblance?"

"Yes, at the expense of my own, I can replenish yours. It takes a lot of though, so I need to be wary of how I use it."

"Really? Perfect. All right here's my plan. Theo I need you to go in distract it while I back you up with chipping away at its armor and keeping it down. Yosef when you get the chance, get in there and strike as best you can, aim for the vitals let Theo block those hits. Racheal provide cover fire, if Theo is getting hounded too much, which seems likely to happen, light him up. Sound Good?" they all nodded "Alright then lets go to work.

Me and Theo rushed out of the brush and charged the Ursa, Theo running right up to the large Grimm already pounding away at the monster. Every time that I saw the Ursa for a hug swipe, I tearing at his arms with P&T eventually lighting him on fire as to distract him more often than do damage to make sure Yosef got some really good hits in. And like I suspected Racheal provided some great cover fire from the back and even got a few hits in to really seal the deal. Couple minutes later, we felled the beast. I knocked it over and Yosef brought down the axe so to speak.

"Good work guys, now lets get back to the cliff, wouldn't want to be late to our own party now would we?"

"It's not just about us you know you goofball."

"Yes, mother I know. It just sounds cooler that way."

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, you four retrieved the white Rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR(juniper). Lead by Jaune Arc!" Well that was a surprise. But I think Ozpin knows what he's doing so let's see how this plays out.

"Pyro Treygen, Racheal Thomas, Yosef Babinski, Theo Salamander, the four of you collected the black Rook pieces. From this day on you will work together under the name of... Team PYRT(pyrite) At least he didn't say pirate. "Led by Pyro Treygen."

"Nice bro, going from almost not making it to team leader. Things are looking up for you."

"Ha-ha, I must agree, you are a good team leader."

"For a Faunas." Yeah she whispered that because neither Yosef or Theo reacted to that.

"Thanks guys. I'll do my best."

"And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY(Ruby). Led by Ruby Rose." If I was drinking something I would have done a spit take. Ruby is not the best social person but if he's looking for a judge of character, then he judged right. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong.

After the ceremony we went around talking to the other teams, mainly just RWBY and JNPR. JNPR seems really cool. Jaune is a bit of a goofball, Nora talks a lot, Ren doesn't and Pyrrha is a world renown tournament fighter. That I didn't know well because I didn't really care about tournaments, but she's quite smart.

Now if there was one thing I didn't like about team RWBY was Weiss, she is snotty, entitled and didn't like the Faunas. Man poor Blake, having to deal with that won't be fun. So she didn't particularly like me but whatever. She's not my teammate but what Yang said in my defense really touched me. She said "Weiss, not all faunas are evil like you say they are. So quit insulting my friend before he does something we all regret." And that sentence just blew my mind. She's right I would have done something, well half right.

With that debacle over time to head to or shared dorm for Team PYRT. It looks just like my room back at the orphanage back home. But they were bunk beds.

"I CALL TOP BUNK!" yes it may have been unnecessary but oh well.

"Man, I forget how much of a child you can be."

"Well my good friend Theo, when you live in an Orphanage for awhile you learn to love the small thins, like being on top bunk. Well let's get unpacked and get settled in. I want to discuss a few things after everyone's relaxed."

"Dah, I agree, I have a great many questions for everyone." it only took us an hour or two to get unpacked into our respected areas. And now it was time for the team talk.

"So who wants to go first?"

"I will go first, you said you lived in an Orphanage, how come?"

"Well Yosef, my good man, I lived in two, the first one I can't remember and the second is the one after my adoptive parents died. I don't know who my real parents are and that's ok and all, but there's nothing I can do at the moment. They did leave me one thing really, well maybe two but, I have two tails. Something I've never seen before. And probably never will."

"Theo how long have you two known each other? You both seem like brothers to me."

"What's it been Pyro? Almost 9 years now?"

"Yeah seems like it doesn't it."

"And yes we are brothers in a sense, we would do anything for each other. Well almost anything, there was this one time at the school dance-"

"Nope, no you don't, you swore that you'd never speak of that again. So stow it."

"I'm only joking Pyro, it's all in good fun. Besides, I don't go back on my word."

"Yeah, yeah code of honor and all that. Well the main reason why I wanted to do this little meeting is because I heard a little birdie say 'For a Faunas' back when Yosef said I made a good leader. Care to explain Ms. Thomas."

"What on Remnant are you talking about?"

"Sweet heart, when he says he heard something, then he heard it. He's got the best hearing I've ever seen, heard, or whatever it is, so spill it. You already know my stance on your opinion but go ahead and say it."

"Fine, I don't like the Faunas, I wasn't treated like a person by a lot of the Faunas. Adult and my peers both in my small village hated me and my father, why? I don't know. So I'm sorry, but that's where I stand." Uh, kinda like me but on the other end of the spectrum.

"Racheal, I get, to be hated for no reason other than existing, but if anyone so much as did that to my team, Faunas or otherwise, I would deck them right then and there. You aren't going to get any crap from me so there is no need to worry. Now... why don't we go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"My statement still stands dude, you are such a child."

"Yes, but you love me, so you deal." I'm already liking it here.

 **And that's the end of chapter 2 of A New Chance. I hope you all enjoyed it and please Read Review and all that good stuff. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now it's time for the third installment of A New Chance. Last time we saw the formation of Team JNPR, RWBY and PYRT. So lets get started**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. If I did it wouldn't be as good as it is now.**

Well everything is alright. Racheal still doesn't like the Faunas but she doesn't seem like she has a problem with me anymore, so that's good. Theo is still the same as ever, just a tank and a softie. Yosef, for his intimidating size, is quite the character. He's smart and is very considerate. He was right, he wishes to forever learn and he has learned a lot. We were about to head into combat class now that we were done with Professors Port's class. Which had it's own fiasco that involved Weiss getting mad at Ruby. Getting into a tussle with a Boarbatusk and then storming off. To where I have no idea. But I didn't much thought into it. As we got into class the first thing that I noticed was that it was an arena. With seats for the students all around it. Goodwitch was standing in the middle waiting for us to arrive.

"Take a seat children, we are about to get started." She's getting right down to business I see. "Who knows the first rule of combat?"

"Uh, hit them harder than they hit you?" Did he really just say that? I thought this school was filled with the best of the best? Albeit I don't him, so he could be smart, or not"

"No, anyone else?" That's when Weiss spoke up

"It's to never underestimate the abilities of your opponent."

"Good Ms. Schnee. Now to underestimate your opponent is to willingly put yourself at risk. Every battle is not going to be like the last, so you must be ever adaptive to anything, for anything can happen in the midst of battle so be prepared. Now do we have anyone who wants to volunteer for the first sparring session." And without even missing a beat Yang jumps down. Having that ever confident smile on her face. "Ahh, Yang Xiao Long, thank you. Now is there anybody else?"

If I'm ever to get over my crippling free of talking to Yang now would be a good start. Hopefully she doesn't pummel me into the ground like I've seen her do to other people back at Signal.

"I'll do it." I start heading down before Theo stops me.

"Bro, do you think you can do this with your uh, problem?"

"Don't worry Theo, if I can do this without freezing than I'm getting there."

"Pyro, that's not what I meant and you know it." He's right but I have to do this for that as well.

"I know, I'll be careful, I promise." Alright Yang lets do this. Lets give it our all.

"You ready Pyro? I'm not going easy on ya just cause were friends."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Yang."

"Are you both ready? Yes? Good. Now the rules are simple, no dirty moves, and if your Aura gets into the Red I'm calling the match. 3... 2... 1... Start."

Almost immediately she's rushing in throwing punches left, right, up, and down. I can't even get a hit in, I just need one good hit than I could get on the offensive. There, when she throws her fist down to get me on my ass she stops for a few seconds. Alright now's my chance. Rush in, don't give her time to breathe, keep up the pressure, I haven't hit her yet but she hasn't got-.

*pow*

Fuck that hurt. I didn't realize she hit that hard. She's still smiling, looks like I'm giving her a challenge. My aura is still in the green but that hit took a chunk for sure. If I want to stay in this fight I need to use my speed to advantage. Come on think... that's it. No one would be expecting that. Although I'm gunna get yelled at after this. Alright time to rush in. Throw up a claw strike. Good she brought up her arm like expected. It was a feint and when she didn't feel the force of my strike she was surprised. But that one second was all I needed. I planted my foot behind her legs and shoved her down to the ground. Now that she was on the ground I could cut some of her hair off. Not a whole lot, just a small amount, didn't want her too mad.

"Hey Yang, missing something?" This was a really bad idea but it was the only one I could come up with. and I burned her hair away.

"Wha, oh Pyro that's it! Your dead." Yeah she's angry, all kinds of angry

She came rushing forward, using Celica to bounce herself forward. Holy crap that is fast. I barely had enough time to get out of the way but I need to focus on dodging her and not trying to guard or getting hit. Geez she's faster than I thought. This was a really bad idea.

* * *

"I can't believe he would do that! Does he have a death wish or something? He knows what happens when someone does something to her hair!"

"Theo, my friend, what do you mean?"

"When someone or something messes with Yang's hair, for some reason, she goes completely berserk. Like they just unleashed a blonde demon with the rage to match the power with the sun. It's terrifying. Plus her hair catches fire.

"That is... terrifying."

"COME ON YANG PUMMEL HIM!" Dammit Ruby you aren't helping right now. If she catches him, he's dead.

Wait a minute... Her bar is going down, he's doing this as a test of endurance... I hope you know what your doing Pyro

* * *

I know she gets stronger the more damage she takes but she's getting more aggressive. Oh shit

'SMACK' 'BOOM' *CRACK*

Crap she got me. My aura is really low but not in the red yet. With my little plan I got her down to a little over half. but it's not down enough.

 _Sorry kid, but I'm up._ What? No get back Inferno, this is my fight. _Not anymore, it's my turn._

 _Ahh it feels good to stretch a bit. Time to see what's going on. Theo is scared, he's sees me out. Yang is a little confused because Oh look my reading is back up to green. Actually everyone's a little surprised. Then again Theo is the only one who knows about me._

"YANG! Finish this fight now! He needs to go down!"

 _"Aw, Theo I'm hurt. You would root against your own teammate."_

"You are not my friend!"

" _Fine, anyways Yang, shall we continue, I do so enjoy the smell of burnt hair don't you? It's so refreshing."_

"Pyro I will hurt you."

 _"Good, then come and show me how." Man she needs to lighten up, besides this is all for fun anyways. Ugh, again with rushing in. She needs to think things through. Either way she doesn't think I fight the same way as Pyro does she? After all I do have a different stance. So easy dodging her when she's not as angry. Time to get some entertainment out of her. All I have to do is get one good clump... Push the Offensive, smack her around a bit. Bring my foot up to her face and smack, send her sprawling across the floor with a large tuft of her hair in my hand. She's in the orange now. Pity._

"THAT'S IT." _Ooh that's what I wanted to see, her hair all kinds of pale yellow and quite literally on fire. Lets get the real show on the road. Come on Yang hit me, hit me as hard as you can._

*PAWWAPP* (all sorts of gunshots sounds from Ember Celica) _Yes this is what I wanted, what I needed, this feeling of pain surging through my body. Now lets light myself on fire shall we. Get a good scare out of everyone._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Oh this feeling is great Yang, come on, hit me harder, hit me like if I had hurt Ruby, like I don't even care. Your just feeding me what I want. But now it's my turn. Get ready..." Time for me to end this.  
_ No your done, I'm coming back _No, don't I'm just getting-_ Good he's gone. Crap I'm in pain. Gotta keep up the appearance and let this end. I got to let her hit me once and I'm out.

"AGHHH!" She threw one punch and I was out. Apparently I was danger close to no Aura after that punch and I got sent to the Infirmary

"Ughhh my head... what happened?"

"You dunderhead, I can't believe you did that. Next time don't get Yang pissed off like that! You had me scared that he was gunna do something. And if he did you know what would have happened."

"I know, I know. If I can't learn to control him here than I never can."

"I know, but just be careful please." I give a nod and he just sighs. Theo is such a softie when it comes to me.

"Ok guys, you can get in here now." wait... what?

I see Yang, Ruby, Yosef, and Racheal. Yang looks pissed.

"Pyro what the hell was that?! 'hurt me like if I had hurt Ruby' Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hit you again!"

Damn she's hot when she's angry, literally and metaphorically.

"Uhh, that wasn't me." Ahh she's gunna hit me. Wait..? Theo...? What are you doing?

"Yang hold up. He's not lying when he's says that wasn't him. At least partially. He's got a split personality and we call him Inferno. Mainly because he's like a raging Inferno. He comes out during fights or when he experiences great pain. But only sometimes. The Pyro you know would never hurt you or Ruby like Inferno would. So please calm down a bit and let him say his peace."

"Yeah what he said. I'm really truly sorry. Yang it's just I can't control him very well. Sometimes he says things even when he's locked up."

"After all these years of knowing each other why didn't you say anything?"

 _"Because little Red, he cares too much about how you guys feel about him. He thought that if you two knew about me, especially you Blondie, you would think he's a freak. Well he isn't a freak, I am. It's kinda of pitiful really."_

"I swear to all that is holy Inferno, if you don't get back in your cage..."

"Don't worry, he's back. And I made sure of it this time. But he is right."

"Well you're wrong Pyro, I wouldn't care, and I'm pretty sure neither would Ruby." I see Ruby nod along with the statement. "You are our friend, always have been, always will be. So don't worry about it anymore. Besides if he comes back I'll just beat into a pulp again."

"That's what he wants you to do. He want's you to hit him over and over again. It's what he craves. To feel pain, and to dish it out. That's why he taunted you with Ruby, and cut your hair."

"When did he come out during our fight?"

"When you hit me across the arena into the wall. So in advance sorry." And here comes the yelling

" Wait... so that means you cut off some of my hair on purpose? Then burned it?! I'm so getting you back for this."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't think of another way to get passed your defenses, besides pissing you off and tiring you out. I got you down to half with that, so it was going pretty well."

"Your brushing my hair for a week, no questions." Well crap.

"Yes ma'am." I just dug myself a hole with that plan.

"And Inferno said something 'especially you Blondie', what does he mean by that?"

"Uhh..." screw it. Back to running.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yes he is Racheal, yes he is."

"Why is he running away, he didn't answer my question! Pyro get back here!"

"I don't know what he sees in her to be honest. But if it's his choice, it's his choice."

"Wait, you mean that Pyro and Yang are?"

"No Ruby, he hasn't said anything yet and neither will any of you, this is one thing he has to do on his own. Besides, he actually talked to her this time. So he's making progress."

'We have very strange friends yes? But who cares, the stranger the better is what my father has always told me."

"You all are a bunch of children."

"Yes we are Racheal, but you are a part of this as well, so get use to it." Pyro you are a goofball.

 **And that does it for chapter 3 of A New Chance. Don't forget to read and review. I will catch you all later PEACE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Just my OC's**

After Yang stopped chasing me through the halls of Beacon, which is a very large school by the way, it was around lunch time so In proposed to Yang we stop and get something to eat. She, surprisingly agreed. The walk back was very awkward as she kept prodding me about Inferno, and what he meant, how long had I known him and what he can do. I just gave her the truth and said that I don't know how he fights, that that's more of a question for Theo, because each time he has gotten out, Theo has always been there to stop me? Him? One of us. Other than a couple of mess ups in training and staying up to late, nothing much happened for a couple of weeks. Until one day at lunch.

"So... there we were... in the middle of the night."

"It was day."

"We were surrounded my Ursai"

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!"

"Two of them..

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down, and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"Ah... She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now."

"Ren, how many versions of this story have you heard from Nora?"

"Around 5 or so."

"Jaune, are you okay?" Nice transition there Pyrrha. Can't stand to hear another story from Nora's energetic mind."

"Uh... Oh yeah! why?"

"It just seems your a little not... okay..."

"Eh, guys, I'm fine... seriously, look!" Who is he trying to fool? Himself. He looks distraught.

What is that? Cardin picking on Velvet again?! I am sick and tired of him.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around you know.."

I can't take this anymore, with Jaune not sticking up for himself, Cardin straight up abusing Velvet, and the school not reacting to it even though they know what's going on.

"Yo, Pyro? Where you going man?"

"To do something I should have done a long time ago." I'm done looking at Cardin torture other Faunas but not to arose suspicion from my friends I'm gunna throw away my food and then head over to Cardin.

"I didn't land far from the school."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask." At least Pyrrha is trying to talk some sense into him. Either way drowning them out.

"CARDIN!"

"What do you want tiger boy? Can't you see I'm busy." All of his little cronies are laughing like he's some sort person to be worshipped.

"If you don't let go of her ears, I will rip off you legs and shove them so far up your ass, you will taste the bottom of your shoe."

"You wanna run that by me again, I'm afraid I didn't quite hear you?"

"I don't repeat myself to people that are no better than the Grimm we are here to fight. Now. Let. Her. Go."

"You think that you're better than me. Well I got a news flash for you kid. I'm gunna send you back home in a body bag."

He tried to take a swing at me but he is ungodly slow compared to Yang. I step out of the way of his fist and throw him onto the table. I jump on him and activate P&T having one of my clawed gauntlets around his throat and the other pulled back to strike. He honestly looks terrified. Good then it's working. I don't know why but I feel there's heat coming from my back but it doesn't feel like someone's pressing something into my back. Oh, well time to make my point.

"Cardin, listen to me and listen to me well, if I ever see you hurt, abuse, or bully another Faunas, or my friends, for that matter, again. I will forcibly let him out and let him deal with you. Am I clear?"

"Bite me animal."

"As you wish." I bite into his shoulder and then withdrew to see that I drew a fair amount of blood. I then threw him against the wall and proceeded to walk out of the cafeteria. I didn't care how much of a crowd I drew, I made my point and I didn't care.

*Will Mister Treygen please come to my office immediately.* Great, Ozpin found out fast.

* * *

"Mr. Treygen do you know why I called you here?"

"I have an inkling it has to do with what just happened in the cafeteria. And frankly I don't really care. Asshole deserved it."

"And pray do tell why he deserved it." Really? There isn't a thing that doesn't happen in this school that you don't know about.

"Ozpin do I need to spell it out, or was it not obvious?"

"Mr. Treygen, you will not have an attitude with the headmaster."

"Try me Goodwitch." ooh that hit home.

"Mr. Treygen that is enough, now I know why you are angry with Mr. Winchester but I will have to ask you to be respectful for you are in my office and at my school."

"Why, you haven't shown me respect. From what I've seen is that I'm treated just like any other Faunas . Just another street rat among the cats that doesn't belong."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Two things. First. Nothing has been done about Cardin. And second. You are now just taking an interest. So what if I threatened him. If the situation was reversed no one would have batted an eye and it pains me to think the school I had respected when I was younger would allow this kind of discrimination I had experienced all my life. And you humans wonder why we Faunas are so against you." I know it's harsh but it's true. All my life I've been hated just for the way I was born, and I'm sick and tired of it.

"Glynda, please leave. I believe your presence is no longer needed at the moment. Thank you."

"Of course professor." There was a hint of anger voice. I think I actually pissed her off.

"Pyro, do you know why I had you accepted into this school?"

"At the recommendation of someone named Dr. Goodman."

"Do you know who that is?"

"No, why is he someone important?"

"He's been missing for nearly ten years and then out of the blue he writes me a letter and says he wants you, even mentions you by name, that he wants you in Beacon. That is why I invited you here to beacon. Because a good friend of mine that I haven't seen in ten years told me that you had a lot of potential." Okay that's weird. I've never heard of Dr. Goodman but to have Ozpin say this was... weird.

"Now, as of today, because of your actions Cardin will be closely monitored both for the safety of others and his own. And I promise you, any more actions like the one's today will result in punishment. I thank you for understanding." I mean looking back on it. I did bite him so I can't be too mad.

"Professor Ozpin?" All I got was him looking up at me "I'm- I'm sorry for my words earlier."

"It's alright, I understand what can be said in the heat of emotions. Now get back to class before you're missed." I feel like a total shit bag. He knows what exactly to say. I guess people are right. The older you get the wiser you get.

* * *

 **(Back at PYRT's dorm)**

Unfortunately I missed the class, but thankfully that was the last one of the day. Time to head back to the dorm and cool off, or train. One of the two.

"What the hell happened in the cafeteria today Pyro? How could you let him slip like that in front of all those people?"

"Theo what are you talking about? Inferno didn't come out at all. Considering I was in control of my body."

"Then how do you explain this then?" He pulled out his scroll and showed me a picture. It was me, but there was flames coming out of my back.

"Honestly I don't know, but maybe that's what I felt when I was on top of Cardin. Either way, who wants to go train? We got the rest of the day off if I'm not mistaken." Man I'm energetic today I seriously need to burn some energy.

"Wha- how come your so calm about this, aren't you supposed to be in trouble?"

"Nah, I will be if I ever do it again. Well, are you guys coming or not."

"Dah, friend. I will join you."

"Sure, we need to work on our strategies anyway."

"Theo everyone else is on board. You coming?"

"Ugh, fine lets go." Wow he really was upset about it. I'll apologize to him later but now it's time to train.

* * *

So training went well. I sparred against Theo. He's still using the same tricks as always. Always with the baiting for me to attack and trying to go for a feint. I'm gunna work with him later to go with a broader game plan.

Yosef and Racheal went up against each other. I'd say the match was pretty even. When Yosef tried to get up close and personal Racheal would just bounce away. When Racheal felt like she had the perfect shot to get on Yosef he just block it with Blue. The match really started to pick up when Racheal ran out of ammo to use for the fight. She then switched her automatic rifle to that of a small sword. It fit her perfectly for her style of melee combat was quick and Agile. While Yosef may have been quick, he certainly wasn't as fast as me or Racheal. But that doesn't mean he wasn't prepared for this fight. Racheal did win the fight, but only because she was faster than Yosef and she kept chipping away at his aura.

At the exact moment Racheal won the fight. Yang came bursting through the door to the training hall. She looked a little confused. I think that she didn't expect to find people currently in here.

"Yang? What are you doing here?"

"I came to workout but it looks like you four beat me to it. So how's everything going? That was pretty intense there at lunch."

"I think my dear friend Pyro can explain that one can't you friend?" What the shit Yosef? Why'd you throw me under the bus? Ugh either she's gunna want an explanation.

"Uh, Cardin hurt Velvet, I got mad. So I decided I've had enough. So I went over and hurt him and may have threatened to have ripped of his legs and shove them so far up his ass that he tasted his own shoe." Wow I said that without even blinking.

"You did WHAT?! I thought you said you were in control?!"

"I told you already, I was in control. I just happened to be very angry with a certain Racist. Anyways... Yang I believe that we're done here so it's all yours."

"Wait a minute there Tiger, you're staying here and your sparring with me." Wait is she serious? I look to my team to try and help me but it looks like they're already walking out. Not even giving me a second thought. I'm so getting them back for this.

"But Yangggg, I just sparred with Theo. I'm already tired."

"Don't care, the only way I get straight answers out of you is when we're fighting. Happened all the time back at Signal so lets go. She's not letting up is she? Here we go. I was never really good at fighting Yang at Signal and the fight here at Beacon didn't really boost my confidence.

Inferno... listen to me for once will ya? I don't want you coming out in this fight alright? No matter what happens got it?

 _Fine, fine. You have my word that I'll stay in my cage. I know how much you care for the Blondie but just so you know, I want hesitate to come out if anyone else tries to take your life. this is my body just as much it is yours._

Yeah I know. You did that with Cable and I still don't forgive you for that. I can't believe you broke his legs and shoved him into the beehive. He was in the hospital for a quite awhile because of that. I'm pretty sure he still is terrified of me.

 _Oh don't remind of that please. I usually can't stop laughing for at least a couple hours. His face was mixed with pain and fear all at the same time. It was hilarious._

It was not 'hilarious' and you know it. He's scarred for life and you don't even care do you.

"Hellooooo Remnant to Pyro. Anybody in there?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm here. Sorry Yang. I was just having a little conversation with Inferno about staying in his cage during our spar."

"So you can just talk to him at random when ever you want? Like he's another person?"

"Yep, he sees what I see, but when he takes over I'm locked out. Anyway let's get this out of the way, I need to go do homework."

We both were at the either end of the arena, each getting ready for our fight and the automated bell went off to signify that the match had started. She pushed herself forward with Ember Celica and tried to hit me with her patented right hook but I side stepped to my left to get out of the way. She brought her elbow back to slam it into my face but I saw this coming and I dropped to the ground and brought my leg into a sweep to get her off her feet. I connected and she hit the ground. I then grabbed her by the feet and tossed her across the arena. She landed into a roll and ended up back onto her feet. She then ran back towards me with another right hook. I don't know why she did it again considering I've already dodged it.

(3rd person view.)

What Pyro didn't know was Yang was feinting her attack. So when he sidestepped she brought her other fist right into his face. Stunning him for a second then proceeded to keep hitting him go for a uppercut then a one two combo then dropped kicked him across the stage. He got up and smirked.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Whew. That was kick. Alright my turn. He himself charged in but being much faster than Yang he was able to slide underneath her kick, himself up and flipped over her head. He was moving too fast for her to keep an eye on him but as she saw him slide underneath her she turned around to se him not there.

"Boo!" Before she had time to react he had his left hand around her neck and the other pressed into her back lifting her up and slamming her into the ground. She bounced up and he took that time to lace his foot with his Aura and deliver a side kick to her stomach sending her crashing into the wall.

Much to his surprise she got up. She still had her trademark smile plastered across her face.

"That's a new trick you got there bud. Won't work again I assure you."

"It's more of a last ditch effort but looks like I need a new plan if I gunna come out on top."

This time they both charged in at the same time. Rushing in like bats outta hell. Both trying to get the upper hand of the other one. If someone was watching there little bout they would describe it as a dance. A perfect blend of Red and Yellow. A mix of explosions and grunts and shouts of pain could be heard from both fighters. The dance of colors finally ended when Yang had ducked under one of his slashes she unleashed all her pent up energy from the hits she has taken into one solid uppercut.

"Wow... That... Was... A hell of a fight... When did you get so good..."

"About the same time the team and I started doing team exercises. I've learned so much from them and I think I've also taught them some things as well. I most certainly have gotten better than my time at Signal."

"Yes you have. But you still can't beat me." Yang had a her trademark smile on her face while giving him a thumbs up.

"One day Yang, one day." He gave her a smile but not like hers. Because he had to go through two fights. One with his best friend and one with his secret crush. One she seemed to be oblivious to. She helped him up and dragged him to his dorm and dropped him off so that he can sleep off his pain.

 **And there's the fourth installment of A New Chance. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to read and review. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, that right goes to Rooster teeth.**

After Yang dropped me at my dorm from the beating she gave me I got all sorts of questions from Theo asking me if I'm ok and If I got hurt too bad. I replied I was fine and that any major injuries were quickly restored thanks to my aura. After Theo finally calmed down we got to discussing tactics while out in Forever Fall.

"So, Forever Fall is supposed to be clear of Grimm by the time we get there but you never know what's going to happen, so we got to be prepared for whatever comes our way. Stay close and I think we should be good." I don't know why, but I'm really nervous about Forever Fall. Hopefully it's nothing.

"Dah, dis good plan I think." I still can't get over the fact that my partner is taller than me.

"So we still got the homework for professor Port's class and the history project from Oobleck, which one do you guys wanna tackle first?" I know Racheal is smart and all but does she really have to start homework now? We just got finished with classes.

"I vote to crank out Oobleck's project first, get the harder one out of the way." Really Theo? You to? Please don't say anything Yosef.

"Dah, I agree. Project first then to studies."

"Well I'm not gunna be much help here, but I'll help as much as I can."

"Oh, yeah I forgot, you absolutely can't stand history. At least you can understand Oobleck because he speaks so damn fast."

"You don't like history? What's wrong with you? History is a great part of human and Faunas kind."

"Racheal, it's not like I despise history. I just can't grasp my head around it for the most part. And don't act like I'm stupid. You all still need my help when it comes to any kind of math. So don't act all high and mighty." I may not be the best student but when it comes to math and fighting, I'm one of the best. Just don't expect me to remember everything about history.

"Well either way we still need to finish both the project and the homework from Port's class so let's get started." I hate it when he's right sometimes.

 **(The next day)**

Alright, it's time to head out to Forever Fall. We're all ready for whatever happens. Yosef has been sharpening old Blue for the past hour, Racheal has been checking the magazines on her gun, and Theo has been reading a book called "A Two Man Army", don't know what it's about. And I have been listening to music to calm myself. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this trip.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

I go to open the door to see Ruby standing there.

"Yo Rubes, what's up?"

"Are you guys ready for the trip? Goodwitch wants us to leave soon."

"Yep we're ready, see you at the Bullheads." And with that she gave me a smile and she walked down the hallway.

"Alright gang, time to go. Goodwitch wants us down the Bullheads soon. So lets hop to it." They all get up and as a team we head over to the air pad getting ready to head to Forever Fall.

* * *

"Yes students the Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of die while doing so."

Goodwitch suddenly spins around startling all of us. And in the corner of my eye I see Jaune run into Cardin, which the latter doesn't seem to happy about. I let out a low growl to signify to Cardin to watch it but the threat seems to go over him.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!" I see Jaune go with Cardin and his little band of misfits. I hope that he's knows what he's doing tearing apart his own team like that.

I somehow managed to separate from my team, RWBY and NPR. I don't like this. I'm getting a bad feeling right now. Wait... I smell Grimm. I smell a lot. Shit, this isn't good. I try and sneak around the wood of the trees. That is a giant Beowulf pack. Like 30 or so. I need to go-

*Slash*

 **(3rd person view)**

The rest of PYRT, RWBY, and JNPR minus the P of PYRT and the J of JNPR are gathering their jar's of red sap.

"Hey, has anybody seen Pyro?"

"No. Last I saw he was with you Theo."

"I haven't seen him in about 10 min-"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Everyone of their heads turn towards in the direction of the scream. Theo with realization in his eyes drops his jar and sprints towards the scream.

"Theo where are you going?!" Yang yells after him

"That was Pyro! And that was a scream I haven't heard from him since we were kids! He needs help. NOW!" He says this as he's full on sprinting towards.

When the rest of PYRT hears this they charge after Theo and to go help their friend. Just as soon as they leave team CRDL minus Cardin come rushing out of the brush of the red forest.

"Ursa, Ursa." as Russel says this he runs into Yang with a terrified look on his face.

"What? Where?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Yang threw him aside in a look of disgust.

Pyrrha with a sudden look of realization on her face "Jaune!"

"Yang, you and Blake go get professor Goodwitch." Pyrrha looking at Ren and Nora

"You two go with them, there could be more."

 **(Back with Pyro)**

Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Dust this hurts. I can't believe I let that Beowulf get the drop on me. There's so much blood. I can't feel my arm any more. I must be going through shock or something. Never was good at the medical stuff. The pack heard my scream but hopefully my team did too. I was able not be directly next to the pack but that could change in a second. God I'm light-headed. Got to keep moving, got to keep... moving...

 _Shit, he's gunna die if I don't step in. Sorry Pyro. I know how much you hate this but I got to. For both our sakes._

 _My arm is practically in pieces right now. It's a wonder it's still attached. Great there's Theo and the rest of them. We need to get out of here._

 _"Theo, help me out here please. Pyro got blindsided by a Beowulf. If I didn't take over we probably be dead. We need to get out of here now."_

"Inferno? What are you doing out? You've never done this before."

 _"I'm well aware of the situation at the moment. I can't stay out for long. Racheal boost his Aura as soon as he's back or he won't have much time. Also there's a massive Wulf pack close so we need to hurry."_

 **(3rd person view)**

As the group was discussing this Pyro now back in 'control' fell over barely breathing and losing more blood. Yosef and Theo made sure that there were no Beowulf's in the immediate area while Racheal went to work on restoring Pyro's Aura. When she felt that his Aura was back to a decent level where he wasn't in any immediate danger she felt relieved.

"Guys, I've done the best I can but we need to get him back to Beacon now!" Yosef picked up his friend, partner, and team leader and ran of in the direction of the Bullhead. To meet the rest of the expedition of students. Both Yang and Ruby's face went pale when they saw the condition of their lifelong friend. They both started asking questions that Theo didn't know the answer to. He only told them..

"We got to wait and see.

* * *

 **(Pyro's POV)**

"Ugh... My head... Where am I?" I open my eyes to see a white room. I hear a heart beat monitor. Great I'm in a hospital. I need to sit up. I tried to sit up but I only felt purchase with my right arm.

"What... the hell?" My left arm was gone. It went to my mid bicep and then it was just a stump. Well fuck me with a cherry popsicle.

"MOTHERFUCKER SHIT ON MY FACE. SCREW ME WITH THE WRATH OF THE FUCKING HEAVENS!" I don't care who was listening at this point but I quickly found out that not only my team barged in, but also team RWBY and team JNPR.

"What? What happened Pyro? Are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok! I lost my fucking arm!"

"Hey Pyro calm down with the curse words alright. Ruby's here you know." True to Yang's statement the little red girl was standing next to her sister looking like she had been crying.

"Right now my minding my language is the last thing on my mind! You're not the one with a stump for your arm now are you?! This!" I pointed at my stump. "Is considered a crippling injury to any hunter and you know that. Especially with the way I fight."

They all look taken aback at my rudeness but can you blame them? I just blew up in there face.

"Uh Pyro? You're setting the bed on fire." Wait. What? Oh shit the bed's on fire. Thankfully the Ice Queen put it out.

"How long have I been out?"

"2 days, it was really touch and go for the first couple of hours."

"Ah Mr. Treygen, I see you are awake. I have some good news and some bad news for you. Which would you like to hear first?" How Ozpin shows up at the most random of moments I'll never know.

"I'll take the bad news first."

"The bad news is that we weren't able to save your arm." Really? Like I haven't picked up on that already. "It's amazing really. You lost a lot of blood. But you seem healthy all things considering.

"Ok... What's the good news?"

"The good news is that you have the option of receiving a prosthetic limb, which will be ready for to 'acquire' in around 2 weeks."

*Sigh*"Alright, If I have to wait two weeks to get my arm replaced than so be it."

"Really? Just like that? Without even talking about it?"

"Theo, I like having two arms. I would like to keep it this way. Besides what alternative to I have. I want to be a hunter, to protect people, and to do that I need all my faculties."

"Ok Ok...I get it. I'm just worried is all."

"And you have every right to worry about Mr. Treygen, Mr. Salamander. The process is new but you will have complete control over your new arm. There may be problems at first but those should be ironed out with use. Now I believe the nurse cleared you for academic activities as soon as you woke up but your are refrained from entering the arena until you get your new arm. I believe that is all."

I can't fight? Well this is going to be a very boring 2 weeks. But if I can have my arm back than so be it. I try getting out of the bed and it's going well. I'm gonna have to learn how to balance myself with one arm now. It's actually pretty weird. I'm definitely swaying towards the right but it's manageable for right now. But before I can even take two steps, there's a flying Ruby tackling me.

"Wha- Oh shit!" Ow. Dammit Ruby you can't do that. I could barely stand up up with two arms no less now that I have one.

"OhmydustI'mgladyou'reokIwassoworriedplease-"

"Ruby slow down. Breathe and let me stand up again please." Wow she looks embarrassed, can't blame her though I think of her like my little sister and I'm pretty sure she thinks of me as a older brother.

"So what exactly happened there bro?"

"Well, when I lost you guys I started looking around. When I smelt Grimm. When I went to go find the source I saw that there was a lot, like thirty Beowulfes. When I was about to go in the opposite direction an alpha pops out of nowhere and attacks me. I burn him and then I black out. The next thing I know I'm waking up in the infirmary without my arm."

"We found you slowly walking in our direction clutching your arm. You seemed physically fine but from the conversation I heard between you and Theo. It seems Inferno was in control. You then passed out before me or Racheal got close."

"When you passed out we saw the extent of injuries. It was a surprise that your arm was still attached at that point. I gave you some of my Aura to slow the bleeding down just enough so that we could get you back here. You were in a really rough spot there." There was a bare hindrance of a falter in her voice there. It seems she actually does care.

"Guys I'm glad you got me back here, and I'm especially glad that I'm alive. But now's not a time to get sappy, now's a time to strengthen our resolve to become the best team here at Beacon. Sorry RWBY and JNPR, but were coming for those top spots."

"Hey, you guys may be like my older brothers but that doesn't mean I'm just going to give you those spots. You're going to have to earn it." She still acts like a kid and it's adorable. Well time to get back to the dorm and plan for the future.

"Alright gang, time to head back towards our room. Watch out Beacon, PYRT is back in action."

 **And that wraps up chapter 5 of A New Chance. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. And please for my sake, please review. It helps me out a ton and thank you. PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, that right belongs to Roosterteeth, I only own my OC('s)**

 **I know it's been awhile since I posted this story but read until the end please.**

I was only in the infirmary for 2 days. The last day was to just make sure that there was gonna be no complications with my severed arm. After I was released, my team was waiting for me outside the infirmary.

"Ugh, I hate hospitals!"

"Why do you hate that which makes you better?"

"Because my very tall partner, the food sucks, there's nothing to do besides watch T.V. and all that was on was the excitement for the Vital Festival which is happening soon. Even if our team were to make it into the tournament, I couldn't fight. And to top it all off, I still had to do schoolwork. I can't even catch a break from that."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Wait, if I remember correctly, Ozpin said that I couldn't fight in the arena. So that means I can still fight. Though I'm gonna need a new weapon. Maybe I can ask Ruby if she-"

"PYRO!"

"Wassup?"

"Not even 5 minutes out of the hospital, you're already thinking about fighting again? Why?!"

"Because, I'm not gonna sit on my ass for two weeks twiddling my thumbs. I need to keep in shape, and to do that I need to prepare. So my lovely companions, I bid you adieu for now." I leave them behind and I'm pretty sure they are slack jawed.

I start knocking on RWBY's door. And I find it opens up to none other than the person I'm looking for.

"Ruby I need your help."

"Need my help with what?"

"With building a weapon, so whenever is good for you met me down at the forge. I already got a couple of ideas in store." And I repeat the same process as I did with my team. Thinking I got a similar result.

I was down at the forge already having my drawn up plans while in incapacitated in the hospital. It held the shape of a handgun, but could mecha-shift into a short sword if I ran out of ammo or an opponent got to close. It's supposed to shoot .45 ACP Dust rounds, specifically Burn Dust. Each magazine held 15 bullets and I had around 20 mags. Having a big ass coat with a bunch of pockets certainly helps hold more ammo.

"Hey Pyro, I'm here."

"Ah Ruby, thank you a lot for coming. I really needed this, the distraction from... this." I say lifting up my arm.

"Well I'm glad to help. You wanna get started?"

"Yes I would like that very much."

10 hours. 10 hours it took us to make Spitfire, my new sword-pistol. I must say though that it is a beautiful weapon. The bright red mixed with the yellow really brings out my outfit. The grip was stippled to have that of a tiger pattern on it. It was my idea because I thought it looked cool. Other than that, it was a pretty normal weapon. But it was my weapon, and that was what made it cool. Ruby had gone back to her dorm, I of course told her thank you, and she was on her way. Now it was time to test out Spitfire.

"Just got to head to the range and test her out." I say to no one in particular

 _'How you holding up kid?'_

'You're in my head, shouldn't you be able to tell?'

 _'We aren't truly the same person, you know that. And I am concerned about you, whether you believe that or not is up to you.'_

'Well if you must know, I'm fine. I just want my arm back.'

 _'I hear ya. It certainly is a weird feeling isn't it?'_

'Alright whats up? You are never this chatty.'

 _'We lost an arm Pyro. Most people would be a little more concerned don't you think?'_

'Yes well, I'm not most people. We are in fact two people, if you remember. Most people don't have another person in their head and can still be considered sane.' He didn't respond after that. So I just finished walking over to the range. When I got there, nobody was at the range. So I just started firing. Spitfire was even more accurate than I thought. Ruby sure knows her stuff. I cleaned up and headed back to my dorm. It didn't take me that long seeing as the firing rang was pretty close to my dorm room.

"Yo I'm back."

"Why were you gone so long my friend?"

"Because Yosef... I was making this beauty." I say whipping out spitfire.

"That is indeed a firearm, though it looks rather plain."

"Well of course it looks plain. This a backup for when I get my new arm. Then it's back to good ole' fashioned Pain&Tolerance."

"Pyro how do you have this much energy and you just got out of the hospital?"

"Because Racheal, I was cooped up in a hospital bed without any serious movement. Plus add that to my already high energy levels and I'm a little pent up. Besides, I need at least some way to defend myself."

"I suppose that's fair."

"Hey, where's Theo?"

"He went off to talk to Yang about something 5 minutes ago. Said that she wanted to talk."

"Do you know what about?"

"No my friend, just that she want to talk."

"Well Ok then. Better go see what they are up to." And with that I walked out of the dorm but making sure to leave Spitfire in the dorm. I go to RWBY's dorm to see if he's there and what I find is not what I'm expecting

The door is wide open and I can hear Theo and Yang talking.

"I'm worried about him Theo."

"As am I Yang. I know he's usually full of energy, but going off for ten hours after just losing an arm? I would think that he would be a least a little tired."

"Do... Do you think this has something with Inferno?"

"I honestly don't know."

I could hear the wavering in Yang's voice. It shook me to the core, to hear her so worried and scared for me. It made me happy and scared at the same time. The fact that the girl I had fallen for years ago had shown that she cares for me. And it scares me because she sounds terrified.

"It's going to be Ok Yang. Come on, let's go see if he's back yet. Maybe you can talk to him like you wanted"

Oh shit they're coming.

I put as much Aura as I could into my legs and jumped. I was able to reach the ceiling pretty easily and even with one arm was able to hang there. I watched as they passed by and when they turned the corner I dropped back to the ground. What should I do? I am a little nervous of what Yang wants to talk about and why Theo wants her to.

The big question is, why am I still afraid?

 **I know it's a short chapter but hear me out. I kinda lost the motivation to think up more for this story. I promise that it is not over. It will come back, just not now. Hopefully I get the motivation to get back into it in the near future and when I have some good ideas for it. Otherwise, see you folks in my other story. Lord Rage Quit signing off for now.**


End file.
